Snow
by ariskgem
Summary: What would happen if Snow White lived in the modern-day?


In a city there was a girl whose skin was as white as snow, whose hair was as black as midnight and whose lips were as red as blood, her name was Snow White. Snow's mother had longed for a daughter, but never got to see Snow, as she had died in childbirth. Her dad had remarried soon after, but Snow's stepmother was weird. She was always staring at herself in her mirror and sometimes she would talk to her reflection. Snow's dad was mayor of the city Daybreak, so Snow White was sure that her stepmother had married her dad for power. Snow lived in a penthouse apartment with her dad and stepmother.

One Monday morning it began to snow. The snow was unusual; the last time it had snowed in Daybreak was before she was born. It seemed pretty at first, but then she remembered that she had to walk to school in it. After awhile of walking she saw a raven below a tree. It was bleeding, and its blood stained the snow crimson. She felt as if this meant something, something important that Snow couldn't remember. Snow gazed at it for a short while, her eyes were locked on it but eventually she managed to pull her eyes away. She made it the rest of the way to school without incident.

Nothing of any interest happened at school, but after school, everything changed forever. She was about to walk home when her friend Jade stopped her.

"My dad just texted me, and he asked to meet you in The Misty Forest, alone." That was really strange; Snow knew something was wrong.

"Why?"

"I know that it's really weird, but all he said was that it's about your stepmother… or something, I don't know, just go and see him." Jade replied vaguely.

"Ok," answered Snow uncertainly, "I'll go see him."

Snow changed her path from her home, to towards Misty Forest just outside of Daybreak. She cautiously walked up the path through the forest, until it ended. Snow waited. Mist and fog gathered around her, and the forest darkened. The gentle snowfall quickly turned to a stormy and fierce blizzard. Snow could no longer tell whether it was day or night. It was dark and cold and she was lost. She now wished she had a better jacket for she feared she would die of hypothermia or frostbite. "Jade's a bitch for leading me out here," thought Snow, "she probably thinks I'll die out here, she probably lied about the whole thing." After awhile Snow saw a torchlight nearing her. "Help!" Screamed Snow.

Snow then saw the person holding the torch; it was Jade's dad. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Snow asked, her teeth chattered when she opened her mouth. Then everything happened so fast; he reached for something in his pocket, a knife and he charged at Snow. She backed into a tree and he raised the knife above his head. She looked up at him with fear in her vivid blue eyes.

He lowered the knife towards her. She closed her eyes and hid her face with her hands; she waited. He hadn't killed her. Snow slowly opened her eyes, she was unsure why he hadn't killed her, she didn't understand.

"Run. Your stepmother sent me here to kill you and bring back your heart as proof. So run past the mountains and find any refuge you can. You must hide from her."

"But you need my heart as proof…"

"I'll kill a pig, and bring her it's heart, she'll never know the difference. Now run." Snow ran through the forest, all the while battling against the gale-force winds.

Far away, Snow's stepmother stood in her room staring at her magic mirror, which she had made in another dimension; one where she was a witch and a queen, and ruled the land. She would always ask her mirror the same question but on this day it answered differently. She had asked early in the morning.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"  
"My queen you are fair it's true, but Snow White is much fairer than you."

"That's not right, you always say that I am most beautiful of them all."

"You asked my who was the most beautiful, and I cannot lie."

"Then bring me someone with a knife. I'll have Snow White killed, and I'll eat her heart to make myself fairest in the land."

Now the man who had the knife had come back, with a golden chest that contained Snow White's heart. "Thank you for your work, you may leave now." He left her with Snow White's heart. She opened the chest, and lifted the heart out of it. She ate the heart with pleasure. When she had finished, she turned to her mirror and asked: "mirror, mirror, on the wall who is now the fairest of them all."

"My queen you are fair it's true, but Snow White is still much fairer than you."

"But Snow White's dead!"

"Snow White's heart still beats now, the heart you ate was from a pig or a cow."

"I'll have to kill her myself." The queen went to her fruit bowl and grabbed an apple, peach, and pear. She poisoned half of the apple, and then filled a basket with more fruit. The apple was half red and half green, the red half was poisoned, and the green half was not.

Snow got to the mountains and walked between two of them. It neared nightfall, and the blizzard had calmed down, so Snow could see clearly. She wandered for sometime before she saw a cottage. The lights in the cottage were off, but she knocked on the door anyway. The door was unlocked and creaked open when she knocked. Snow entered the cottage, it was dark she couldn't see anything.

"Hello," she called, "is anyone here?" There was no reply. She crept in and felt on the wall for a light-switch. Snow found a switch, and she turned it on. The room was a combination of a kitchen, dinning room and living room. In the middle of the room was a staircase. Snow then went up the stairs to the second floor. There was a long hallway with three doors. She opened one of the doors, and found herself in a bedroom with three sets of double beds and one single bed. Snow was so tired that she collapsed onto the nearest bed.

Snow awoke. Seven men surrounded her; all of them were dwarfs.

"Who are you?" asked one of them.

"I'm sorry for trespassing, I was tired and cold, and I had nowhere to stay."

"Why were you out in the forest at this time of night?"

"Because my stepmother wants to kill me, I had to get away from her."

"You can stay with us until you can find a place to stay."

"Thank you."

"But we work in the day, so you'll have to stay here, but if you do, don't answer the door to anyone."

Later that night, Snow had started talking to one of the dwarfs'.

"So, how come you're all midgets? It's a weird coincidence."

"We are **dwarfs**, and we met at dwarf convention," he replied.

"And you live with each other, because...?"

"That is none of your business."

"Sorry for asking, it's kind of awkward anyway."

The dwarfs left early the next morning. Snow decided to make them dinner for the night. She cleaned and dusted the house and started making dinner. She wanted to stay as long as possible to ensure her safety from her stepmother. Around one p.m. Snow heard a knock at the door, she stood still and didn't make a sound, she was scared that it was her stepmother, or someone working for her.

"Fruit for sale," called the voice of a woman from the door. Snow felt weirdly reassured at the woman's voice. She went to the door and opened it. "Would you like to buy some fruit?" asked the woman. She was wearing a cloak that went over her head and hid her face and was holding a basket full of different fruits. At first Snow wanted a pear, but then she saw the apple. The apple was dark deep red and it reminded her of the raven that was bleeding under a tree. The image of the raven flashed in her mind when she saw it, again there was something about it. While being compelled to eat it, something in the back of her mind was also screaming danger.

"I'm not sure I should take food from people I don't know."

"It's not poison, if that's what you're wondering, see." The woman took a bite of the apple.

"How much for the apple?"

"Seeing as I've already bitten this one, you may have it for free."

"Uh... Thank you," Snow felt weird, buying an apple that someone had already taken a bite from.

Snow picked up the apple and took a bite into the lushes red skin. As soon as she took a bite from the apple she felt sick. The woman then took off the cloak and revealed her identity as Snow's stepmother. Snow felt herself fading into what she hoped was unconsciousness, and fell onto the wooden floor.

A few hours later, the dwarfs returned home from their jobs as miners. One of them opened the door to find Snow White lying motionless on the floor. They lifted her onto the couch, not sure whether she was dead or alive. After they set her down, they went to the city to make inquires about getting her a doctor. The also wanted to contact her father.

One week later…

A teenage boy was lost in Misty Forest; he eventually reached a cottage. He knocked on the door, but it opened at his touch.

"Hello," he called, "is anyone here." He walked into the living room, and he saw a girl his age, lying on a coffin-shaped table. The girl's eyes were closed, and her arms were crossed over each other, each hand touching the opposite shoulder. Her skin was as white as snow, her hair as black as ebony, and her lips were crimson red. "Just like a fairytale," the boy said under his breath, he had fantasied of awakening a princess with his kiss for his whole life. He felt like he should behave in a way that someone would in a fairytale. He leaned down and kissed her. She opened her eyes wide.

"True love's kiss brought you back to life."

"What kind of retard are you? I was just sleeping. I was injected with an antidote because I was poisoned, but a concentrated amount of poison was still on my lips, though the antidote makes it harmless to my body."

"You mean I've been poisoned?"  
"Yes, and I was injected with the last of the antidote, so I'm sorry but you're going to die. This is the real-world, where true love's kiss doesn't exist and you are stupid enough to believe it does," The poison took effect and he collapsed in a heap.

When the dwarfs returned to their cottage, Snow asked them to bury the now dead boy outside. When they returned from that, Snow needed to speak to them. "Thank you for looking after me while I was recovering, but I'm better now, so I've got to go home."

"But your stepmother can still come after you…"

"I can't run from her, she found me here, so I might as well face her, and ask her what she wants, to get it over and done with."

"Good decision, I hope to see you again."

Snow walked through the forest for a long time, until she reached Daybreak. It was around midday, so Snow knew her dad would be at work. She knew her stepmother didn't work; she'd be home. She went up the elevator in their apartment building anxiously awaiting seeing her stepmother. When she made it to her apartment she was ready to face her. She found her stepmother in her bedroom watching her reflection.

"Why did you try and kill me, twice?"

"I am supposed to be the fairest in the land, but my mirror lied, it said you were."

"This is about me, maybe, or maybe not being prettier than you! Are you out of your mind!?" Snow asked with disbelief.

"My mirror gives me power, all witch-queens have power that becomes an important part of them, and I was told mine comes from vanity and insanity."

"Witch-queens? You're obviously delusional, maybe this will help." Snow picked up a box made of gold, slamming it against the mirror and the mirror smashed into hundreds of pieces.

Her stepmother picked up one of the shattered pieces.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who the fairest in the land?" asked Snow's stepmother, and the mirror actually replied.

"You are no longer fair, my queen, Snow White is the fairest I've ever seen."

"It's untrue, I'm most beautiful…"

"Sorry but your vanity quickly escalated into insanity."

"… I'm most beautiful… I'm most beautiful. I am a child of the rose family, so I am most beautiful."

"Seven years bad luck is now so, for pain and despair is what I wish you to know."

"Don't," was Snow's stepmother's last word before the shard from the mirror turned glowed, and she combusted into dust that floated away in the breeze from an open window.

"Holy shit! What did you do to her?" Snow asked the mirror.

"I banished her."

Seven years later…

Snow had moved into a cottage in the forest, near to the home of the dwarfs'. In front of her house was an apple tree that she had planted; perfect red apples grew from the tree. Snow was admiring it one day, when she saw a raven under it, it was bleeding heavily from it's wing in dark waves of scarlet over the snow.

"Why the hell are you here?" she asked it, and surprisingly it answered.

"I am a warning sent by your mother, I was chosen because I granted her wish of a daughter whose skin was as white as this snow, whose hair was as black as my feathers, and whose lips were as red as my blood."

"What are you here to warn me about?"

"I do not know, as your mother thought that you would understand." Then the raven faded away into thin air.

"Now that the mirror's bad luck has faded, I am free to finished what I started." It was Snow's stepmother! Snow turned to face her, and saw she was holding a knife, "and now nothing can stop me." She edged towards Snow with a cruel expression on her face, the blade aimed right for Snow's heart.

The End


End file.
